equation d'amour
by puce-di-love
Summary: charlie travail sur l'équation la plus importante de sa vie, arrivera-t-il a trouver ce qui ne va pas?


Equation d'amour !

Les mathématiques sont toutes ma vie, celle-ci se passe selon les calculs que j'effectue. Rien n'est décider si je n'ai pas trouvé toutes les inconnues qui pourrais bloquer mon avancé. Seulement depuis quelques temps, je suis confronté à la pire des équations de toute mon existence.

Là je suis dans le garage de la maison familiale, les tableaux que j'y ai installées sont noir à force d'écrire. Je suis assis dans le canapé et j'essaie de savoir ce qui ne va pas dans mon travail, quand…

« Charlie, tu viens. »

Ah oui, que je suis bête, vous ne savez même pas qui je suis. Je me présente, je me nomme Charles Eppes ou Charlie, je suis professeur de mathématique appliqué dans une grande université mais aussi consultant au FBI, et tout cela à l'âge de 25 ans.

Celui qui m'a appelé n'est rien d'autre que mon frère aîné Don. Il a 30 ans et il est agent au FBI. Il est aussi la principale cause de mon tourment. En effet, il est l'inconnue de cette équation. Et oui, moi le génie, le professeur Eppes est tombé amoureux de son grand frère, n'est-ce pas pathétique, franchement ?

D'ailleurs, il m'a rappelé et ne va plus tarder à venir voir si je vais bien, il est très protecteur envers moi, car malheureusement, je suis assez tête en l'air et naïf. Tiens, la porte s'ouvre, c'est ce que j'ai dit, voilà Don.

« Charlie, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu quand je t'ai appelé ?

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste cette équation qui m'énerve. Je n'arrive pas à la résoudre, pourtant elle est très importante et très simple.

- Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça maintenant, et viens manger. Papa va finir par se demander ce que l'on est en train de faire dans son garage. On parlera de tout cela après manger si tu veux.

-Merci Don mais cela ira je crois que je vais réussir tout seul.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre Charlie. D'habitude tu es le premier pour venir manger et là on est obliger de t'attendre.

- Ce n'est rien Don. »

On partit tous les deux manger, et à la fin du repas je repartis dans le garage pour résoudre mon problème. Seulement, vu que j'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais été suivi par mon frère.

Du coup, je me remis à réfléchir à haute voix tout à fait normalement.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux, tous mes calculs n'avaient pas prévus cela. L'amour est quelque chose de trop complexe pour moi. Mais comment je vais faire, je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer comme cela, c'est mal et interdit. D'est une des choses que 'l'on où apprend quand on est enfant. Mais pourquoi je l'aime lui. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit, pas le droit. »

Tout en parlant je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Je su que Don étais là au moment où il me prit dans ses bras pour ma calmer. Il attendit que mes larmes est arrêté de couler pour ma parler. Il nous fit nous asseoir dans le canapé tout en me gardant dans ses bras.

« Charlie, dis moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas aimer la personne que tu aimes ? Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est un homme, c'est pour cela. Tu sais papa et moi on ne t'en voudra pas. Il aura peut être du mal à accepter au départ mais il t'aime et accepteras si il te sait heureux.

- Il y a un peu de ça dans mon problème mais je ne veux pas en parler ça fait trop mal.

- Pourquoi si tu l'aime tu dois lui dire, je suis sur que lui aussi t'aime. Dis-moi qui c'est s'il te plait.

- Non Don je ne veux plus en parler.

-Charlie parle mois je peux t'aider, je suis passé par là aussi. Tu sais moi aussi j'aime un homme et moi non plus je n'ose pas lui dire, je sais le mal que cela peut faire petit frère alors s'il te plait laisse moi t'aider.

- Quoi, toi aussi tu…. Enfin je veux dire ce n'est pas possible que toi aussi….qui c'est ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, cela te ferais souffrir j'en suis sur.

- Comment veux-tu m'aider si tu ne peux pas me dire de qui il s'agit. Et comment peux tu être sur que cela me blessera ?

- Parce que, je te connais petit frère, je sais tout sur toi, ne l'oublie pas. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais je vais te le dire. La personne que j'aime de tout mon cœur, c'est toi. Je t'aime mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Don, c'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire, ce n'est pas pour me charrier. Don, moi aussi je t'aime, d'un amour plus que fraternel. Je t'aime. »

A la fin de sa phrase Charlie passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son frère et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour Don comme pour Charlie ce fut le plus beau moment de leur existence. Ils auront tous leurs temps pour se faire accepter et pour s'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel, mais cela et une autre histoire et une autre équation.

THE END


End file.
